AntiMcDowell
It was a usual & any other normal day on Minecraft. I've finally finished my house after 45 minutes of trying to gather the materials that I need. I went to bed as I got that feeling of someone watching me like I always feel every night on Minecraft. When I woke up a thunderstorm instantly started. I knew something was up so I decided to grab my armor & weapons, & put my game settings to "keep inventory". When I came out, I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. It wasn't a villager & it wasn't an animal either. It looked like it had something purple on it. I was scared to turn around to see what it is. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was on the verge of screaming on top of my lungs but I don't want to because my sister was in the the other bedroom sleeping & it was 12 A.M. at night Pacific time. I wanted to record it but the screen recorder that I had was deleted. I typed in the chat (McDowell14YT) Show Yourself! Stop playing these games! I'm not about that life! So the purple thing shows itself. It looks like me but with purple clothes & dyed purple glowing hair with purple eyes & pitch black tears. I wear blue & I have blue dyed hair. He is suppose to be the evil version of me from a book & animations that I'm working on. He has the YouTube symbol on the back of his jacket but it's black. Just like the regular YouTube symbol I have on the back of my jacket. Before I could open the chat I got struck by lightning multiple times & I died. So I respawned & ended up in a flat like nether with the blindness effect. After 10 seconds of seeing nothing the effect wore off. All of a sudden the chat said: Herobrine has joined the game Null has joined the game Entity_303 joined the game Entity_404 has joined the game I thought that was weird because these chats wouldn't appear if null, Entity_303 & entity 404 joined. Right there & then I knew I needed my armor. So I of course put my armor on. When I left my inventory All four of them were standing right in front of me. I tried to run but I couldn't move. There was this huge purple shrine behind them. All four of them died & the chat said AntiMcDowell joined the game Null was killed by AntiMcDowell Herobrine was killed by AntiMcDowell Entity_303 was killed by AntiMcDowell Entity 404 was killed by AntiMcDowell After that happened the slowness effect wore off & HE appeared. All the fire & lava in the nether turned purple.HIS face flashes on my screen 10 times. We had a little conversation. McDowell14YT: What do you want from me???!!! AntiMcDowell: This is all your fault! You watched them die in front of you! McDowell14YT: What are you talking about?! AntiMcDowell: Your friends! Every time you fight with them against mobs you are not willing to risk your life to help them. What have you become?! A Wuss?! Ha! You're looking like one already! McDowell14YT: What are you saying?! You've been watching me ever since I've started playing this game?! AntiMcDowell: YOU CATCH ON FAST!!! You're not as dumb as you look. You're gonna pay for the life you stole from me. He climbs up the giant purple shrine and shoots a purple fire ball at me and kills me. I respawned & got kicked out of my world and the chat said: you've been kicked by I'll ALWAYS BE THERE Reason: I'll always be watching you! When I went back to my world list that survival world was gone. I still have that￼ fear of HIM watching me, ever since that incident. Now I've gave him two names. # AntiMcDowell # The creator of the Dark YouTuber society. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Chat Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Null